bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Dabi
Dabi (荼毘 Dabi) is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the School Trip Arc. Appearance Dabi is a skinny young man with dark, spiky hair. His most striking features are the long light purple patches along his body that apparently lack skin, over which he wears stitch-like piercings.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57 He wears dark pants that reach above his ankles and a dark coat over a simple light shirt, along with dark shoes. He also wears a belt and what appears to be a small leather pouch around his waist.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67 Personality Dabi appears to lack manners as he did not attempt to introduce himself to Tomura; he even blatantly disregarded Tomura's question about his real name. However, despite his personality, he has great respect towards Stain and his philosophy, as it resonated very well with him and he intends to be the one to finish his mission of a better future. History Dabi has committed many crimes, but they were mainly petty crimes that didn't stand out. After Stain's defeat and his backstory revealed to the public, Dabi became inspired by Stain's ideology and decided to join the organization that was widely believed to harbored Stain's cause; the League of Villains. Synopsis Field Training Arc After Stain's defeat, Dabi began to move after he had listen to Stain's declaration. End of Term Test Arc When Tomura Shigaraki becomes displeased with his visitors and orders Black Mist to send them away, Black Mist asks him to be patient and listen to what the visitors have to say because they were scouted by The Broker. The Broker agrees with Black Mist about letting the visitors introduce themselves. Instead of introducing himself after Himiko introduces herself, he questions if they follow a cause. He tells Tomura he goes by Dabi and will reveal his real name when he needs to and explains that he will be the one to fulfill the Hero Killer's ideals. Tomura, angry at Himiko and Dabi for talking about Stain, prepares to attack them. Himiko and Dabi prepare to defend themselves. As the three clash, Black Mist uses his Quirk to stop the fight. Afterwards, Tomura storms off, with Dabi commenting on Tomura's creepy attitude. Black Mist asks The Broker to wait a few days for their reply regarding Dabi's registration.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc Days later, Dabi is seen alongside Himiko Toga and two others looking over the Yuuei camp site proclaiming that he would make a beacon and that the gallant heroes would be dragged to the emptiness, all for the sake of a better future.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 72 Being asked by his team mate to allow him to strike early, Dabi asks everyone to shut up and mentions they'll be carrying out the plan once all ten of them have assembled. 10 Minutes later on the ground, burning the trunk of a tree with his quirk, Dabi declares that it has begun.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 73 While the other villains target the students and the Pussycats, Dabi aims for Aizawa. Dabi surprises Aizawa at the facility and quickly takes him out with an attack fro behind. Aizawa dodged the attack though and after a quick battle, Dabi was captured and tied up. As Aizawa starts interrogating him and threatens him with torture, Dabi's body suddenly becomes liquid and Aizawa's capture tools slide through him, before he completely dissolves. It was then revealed that it wasn't the real Dabi and that he was cloned by another villain. Dabi then questioned how weak he has to be, since the fight ended quite quick, only to be comforted by his ally. Quirk and Abilities Quirk: Dabi's Quirk allows him to generate fire from his hands. When he burns trees with it, it creates poisonous gas which quickly spreads and causes people who inhale it to faint. Relationships Stain Dabi is deeply inspired by Stain's ideology. Dabi wishes to finish what Stain started. It appears Dabi deciding to go by another name instead of his real name was inspired by Stain as well (who also did not go by his real name). Himiko Toga Although they have not interacted yet, both Dabi and Himiko were inspired by Stain's ideology. However, Dabi doesn't appear to have a high opinion of Himiko as he considers Himiko to be insane. Trivia * "Dabi" means cremation, however whether or not this name has something to do with his quirk, is yet to be seen. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:League of Villains Member